


2.5 Sekizan's Breathy Speech

by abaranthion



Series: Sekizan’s Special Briefs [1]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chat about circumcision, Come Shot, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Muscles, Nudity, Scents & Smells, Talk about penis, Undressing, imaginary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Sekizan helps Gion while getting changed, and Gion helps Sekizan with a private matter.Chapter 1 is Mature, chapter 2 is Explicit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode 2.

‘Iwashimizu, help me carry him,’ Hachioji said, indicating the prone form of Gion.

‘Yes, sir,’ Iwashimizu begrudgingly acceded.

Sekizan watched the two forwards heft Gion between them back to the clubhouse. After a moment, they re-emerged, so Sekizan gathered the team, ‘OK, you guys clear up the equipment and I'll check on our “little turtle”.’ He headed towards the clubhouse but stopped after a few steps, without turning he called back, ‘and don't forget to lock the shed this time.’

Steam rose in a column from Sekizan as he entered the cool darkness of the clubhouse. Inside, he saw Gion lying on the floor, his ragged breath moving his whole torso spasmodically. ‘Hmm. You’re still exhausted?’ the captain asked, head held haughtily.

At first Sekizan was unsure if Gion had heard, then a ‘Tch,’ escaped from the small bundle of sweaty clothes and limbs. Gion sat up and looked at the team captain with a defiant, determined glint in his eyes. Pushing against his knee, Gion rose unsteadily to a standing position. The proud smile spreading across his lips soon disappeared behind an ‘O’ of surprise as he overbalanced and fell headlong towards Sekizan.

The captain had little time to react, catching Gion in his arms as the short guy’s face buried itself in his chest. Sekizan slowly peeled him away and half-carried him into the middle of the room, ‘C’mon, Kyoto. Sit.’

‘Gion,’ Gion corrected, annoyed but too tired to disrespect his elder, he added, ‘sir.’ He crossed his legs and put his hands in the gap between his crotch and feet, watching Sekizan move towards the lockers.

‘Sit up. Breathe in through your nose and out your mouth,’ Sekizan fiddled at the locker mechanism for a second before it swung open. ‘No, long breaths.’ He pulled out his bag, pushed the door shut and turned back to Gion, ‘and keep your back straight!’ as he said this, he adopted a harsher tone and dropped his bag to the ground with a thud, shocking Gion into tensing, his spine ramrod straight. ‘That's better,’ he smiled to himself.

With his back to Gion, Sekizan unzipped his bag and then took off his cleats as he said, ‘Concentrate on your breathing. That will calm your mind and relax your muscles.’

He stood and faced Gion once again, unbuttoning the sole fastening of his shirt collar and flapping both sides to get some cool air onto his skin. ‘When you control your breathing you last longer on the field.’

‘Mm,’ Gion nodded, concentrating on his breaths.

Sekizan dropped his hands to the hem of his shirt, grabbed on and pulled it inside out over his head. He shook his hair back into its wild style, the long purple locks settling onto his prominent trapezoidal muscles. His skin glistened with a layer of sweat, reflected light accentuating the curves and power of his impressive frame. Sekizan pushed the shirt down his torso, mopping some of the sweat from his body before dropping the damp cloth at his feet.

Then Sekizan hooked his thumbs between his shorts and underwear. He paused to tell Gion, ‘If you're not in control of your breathing your lungs will start burning in next to no time,’ before whipping his hands down and stepping out of his shorts.

Sekizan was wearing a pair of pink briefs with a flower motif on the side, a fuchsia line in the middle warped out of shape by his conspicuous bulge.

The captain heard Gion’s breath quicken. His amber eyes flashing angrily, Sekizan said in a low growl, ‘Aren't you listening to me?!’

Gion glanced up into Sekizan’s glaring eyes and gulped loudly, new beads of sweat forming on his brow. Then the captain calmed and bent at the hips to look closely at his underclassman’s torso.

‘Unn?’ With Sekizan’s face so close and his nearly-nude body taking up most of their view, Gion’s eyes roved around for something to settle on before deciding the best course was to just stare straight ahead.

Sekizan stood again, crossing his arms across his chest and thrusting his groin forward, directly in Gion’s eye-line. ‘You’re not utilizing your diaphragm, are you?’

‘D-dia...?’

‘Look,’ the captain dropped his arms to his sides and Gion raised his head to look into Sekizan’s face. ‘When you breathe out, push your stomach out and tighten your ribcage.’ He demonstrated with a long blow of air, his abs reaching towards Gion and his chest subtly contracting. ‘Breathing in, its the opposite: push your ribcage as wide as it can go and suck in your tummy. You should feel your diaphragm rise.’ Again, he showed the sitting 1st year how this was done, puffing out his chest and pulling in his stomach in an accidental imitation of the bodybuilder pose. It looked like he tensed his arm and leg muscles too.

Gion let out an involuntary sigh at the impressive sight.

Hearing this, Sekizan said, ‘No. That's all wrong.’ He knelt beside Gion and put one hand on his stomach and the other on his lower back. ‘Breathe in; stomach in.’ He pushed gently with both hands. ‘Slowly.’

Gion strained to keep his composure as his captain’s soft, low voice so close to one ear caused his neck to tingle as if tickled by Sekizan’s breathy speech.

Sekizan released his hand from Gion’s trunk, letting it hover just in front of his abs, ‘Now breathe out. See if you can touch my hand.’

Gion let out a slow breath, hoping the noise would cover the sound of his thumping heart. He pushed out his stomach until he could feel the warmth of Sekizan’s hand through his shirt.

‘Good,’ the captain rose to his feet and prepared to continue changing, his muscular back facing Gion, his pert, round butt hugged tight by those incongruous pink briefs. They were soon removed, revealing smooth cheeks whose rosy color recalled the underwear that had so recently contained them.

The naked 3rd year bent at the hips to reach into his bag, ‘So just remember to keep breathing and you'll get through anything, huh Gion?’

With his captain’s exposed ass directly in front of him, Gion had zoned out, hearing only his own heart rattling against his ribs.

‘Gion...?’

Gion shook his head to refocus, ‘Er, y-yes sir.’

Confusing the reason for Gion’s silence, Sekizan chuckled, ‘Yes, I've remembered your name.’

‘Oh, that's-’ Gion started to speak as Sekizan turned to face him, but was diverted by an unexpected sight. ‘You’re cut?!’ He leaped to his feet and then immediately fell onto his knees to take a closer look at Sekizan’s circumcised penis. Then he jumped up again, a pinball of motion: looking into Sekizan’s eyes; bending down for another look; putting an arm around the captain in an overly-friendly manner; flapping his hands in front of his face. He was a blur, firing questions from all directions, ‘Whendidyougetthecut? Didithurt? Howdoesitfeel? Doyoulikeit? CanItouchit? Isitsupposedtolooklikethat? Whydidyoudoit?’

Sekizan pursed his lips tightly and pushed Gion’s head down with one hand, saying tersely, ‘Sit down. Relax. Breathe.’ When the little guy was sitting again, Sekizan dropped his head, hair falling over his face, and scratched the back of his neck abashedly, his face nearly the same color as the hair obscuring it. He wasn’t embarrassed to be seen naked – he was used to that with the whole team after every match and training session – no, it was the scrutiny Gion was putting him under. Scrutiny of a part of himself that he couldn't change, that made him different. No one else on the team was circumcised. There was probably no one else in the school who was either. It was stupid, he knew, but being cut made him feel like an outsider even among his closest teammates. Something they would never have in common. Something they'd never know. Something different. As always, he tried to hide his insecurity, ‘It was nothing,’ in his hand he unwittingly scrunched the fresh pair of briefs he'd retrieved from his bag, ‘I had to be c-circumcised a few years ago.’

‘Huh,’ Gion sat, open-mouthed.

‘My foreskin was too tight,’ Sekizan continued, his hand involuntarily moving towards his cock.

Gion leaned forward, ‘I'm not surprised,’ he announced boisterously, ‘your dick is-‘

‘Gion,’ Sekizan only muttered but the force in his voice made Gion stop. Not looking him in the eye Sekizan said, ‘don't. I- I don't want to talk about it.’

Gion nodded, but didn't take his eyes off Sekizan’s penis. He was mesmerized by the area of his long shaft where the color suddenly changed to a reddish pink: the part Sekizan would never think of as anything more than just scar tissue. ‘But why?’

Sekizan couldn't help a flash of anger taking over his body, ‘Just drop it, will ya?’ He found he had tensed, and so let out a long breath and turned side-on to Gion, covering the end of his dick self-consciously with the underwear in his hand. ‘I’m sorry, Gion. I just don't like talking about my...’ he let the sentence linger in the air.

Gion took a deep breath, then spoke fast so he wouldn't be interrupted, ‘Well-if-I-had-a-dick-like-that-you'd-never-shut-me-up-about-it-because-that-dick-is-hot.’

The older student’s head snapped up, ‘Huh?’

Gion smiled, ‘You heard me: Your. Dick. Is. Hot.’ He leaned back, resting on outstretched arms, looking proud, ‘It'd be boring if all dicks were the same, anyway.’

‘I guess.’

‘You've seen the whole rugby team naked, right? I bet they're all pretty much the same. Some short, some long, some thick, some thin, sure. But all pretty much the same boring thing. What you've got there,’ he pointed with a finger, looking down it with one eye like he was sighting a gun, Sekizan lowered his hand slightly as he relaxed, ‘is something unique. Something different.’

Sekizan inhaled to speak, but stopped himself. He moved his hand away from his groin completely and looked down at his penis. ‘I guess everyone's different somehow, huh?’

‘Yeah, sure,’ Gion smiled back, ‘You're just more different than most.’

The captain sniggered. He held his cock in his free hand, feeling the heft as he held its length out for inspection. ‘Unique,’ he muttered under his breath.

‘And hot,’ Gion added enthusiastically, ‘don't forget hot!’

Sekizan glanced at Gion, cheeks blushing red once more, this time due to attention of a different kind. Suddenly he realized he was exposing the most intimate part of his body to someone he barely knew. Of course, he’d done that before with all the other team members whenever they got changed, but this time felt different. Gion’s interest was more than just admiration, more than curiosity. And that made Sekizan feel vulnerable. Emotionally exposed just as he stood naked in the clubhouse.

From outside, the unmistakable clack of cleats on concrete came closer. The rest of the team were on their way back to get changed.

Sekizan stepped into his underpants and pulled them up, the fabric resisting as it passed his thick, muscly thighs. He eased his dick into the new briefs and was adjusting his junk when the rugby team started to enter the clubhouse. They crowded the small room, some vying for space to get undressed in a little privacy, others happy to throw their clothes anywhere, a few waiting until the room emptied a little, too embarrassed to disrobe in front of so many eyes. Raita seemed to be completely nude almost immediately upon entering the clubhouse and was chasing after the also-naked Nouka as he rushed between people's feet calling for a hairband, neither of them seeming to notice or care about anyone else’s personal space or their own modesty.

Used to this hubbub, Sekizan got dressed quickly and quietly, bundled his clothes into his bag and left without a word.

Hachioji watched after him, and – turning to Gion – said, ‘What happened? What did you say to him?’

‘Nothing!’ Gion cried defensively, ‘He just taught me some super secret rugby breathing techniques.’

‘Rugby breathing...?’ Seeing Gion exaggeratedly inhale through his nose and nearly overbalance as his head moved backwards, Hachioji decided he didn't really want to know, so moved away with a plastered-on smile to continue changing.

Iwashimizu bent down to speak to Gion, ‘Have you recovered now? Ready to get changed?’

Gion glanced down at his crotch, ‘I... can't move,’ he responded weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Gion sat on the bus home, thinking what the hell had just happened. He'd been sitting on the floor as the rest of the team got changed around him, the rock-hard boner in his shorts precluding him from standing. As the clubhouse slowly emptied in drips and drabs, Gion had focused on his breathing just how Sekizan had taught him, hoping it would relax a certain muscle.

He could feel it having the desired effect when Iwashimizu – being the only other person left in the clubhouse – knelt by Gion to check if he was alright. Gion made an excuse and told the tall blond to leave without him.

Then alone, Gion had finally changed out of his muddy, sweaty shirt and shorts.

When he'd turned away from his locker to leave, he saw something pink on the floor. Gion moved towards the small bundle with a sudden realization: it was Sekizan’s discarded pair of briefs; after he'd risen at the sight of Sekizan’s cock, Gion must have sat on them.

Gion had picked them up, thinking he could give them to Sekizan tomorrow with an apology.

But when he'd moved the underwear, he caught a whiff of his captain’s musk. The heady smell of sweat had filled Gion’s nostrils and penetrated his brain, making it hard to think straight. He'd shoved the pink briefs into his pocket next to his quickly-engorging dick, and rushed out of the clubhouse.

Sitting on the bus with another guy’s pocketed underwear; in his own, an insistent hard-on because of that fact, Gion tried to excuse his illogical flight from the clubhouse. As soon as he’d felt his erection growing, Gion had known it needed relieving manually. He supposed that because he usually jerked off in his bed, that should be where he would go. 3 miles later, Gion was severely regretting that snap decision: the clubhouse was a perfectly secluded space; he could have rubbed one off there and caught the same bus he was currently on.

Instead, here he was, rocking back and forth on his seat, arms crossed in his lap, forehead glistening with sweat, trying to think of anything – anything – to get rid of his boner.

He gritted his teeth. How much longer was this bus gonna take?

His leg started shaking involuntarily, the movement rubbing against his penis. He tried to stop the jostling by pushing a hand down on his knee, but that just made his leg ache uncomfortably, so he put his hand in his pocket, aiming to isolate his dick from the repetitive motion.

As his hand slipped into his pocket, Gion felt the slightly damp material of Sekizan’s briefs in there and let out a quiet moan. Clamping his other hand over his mouth to shut out the sound, he closed his eyes and bit down on his middle finger, desperately trying to find a way to distract himself from thoughts of Sekizan.

He didn't want to think about Sekizan’s intense eyes. He didn't want to picture his powerful thigh muscles. He tried to push away the memory of the captain revealing his glistening torso. He failed in stopping his fingers caressing Sekizan’s briefs as he pictured them hugging that eye-drawing bulge. He couldn't help himself from pulling a little bit of the material out of his pocket to glance at. He wasn't in control of his body as he tried to catch a little bit of the scent from the underwear by bending down.

Bending down... that brought another memory uninvited into Gion’s mind: the image of his naked captain bending over in front of him, his ass cheeks spreading with the motion, a trickle of sweat running between the buns causing his anus to pucker with the cool liquid’s touch.

Gion launched himself into the middle of the bus and yelled at the top of his voice, ‘OK! When is this bus ever gonna stop?!’

Everyone was silent. All eyes were on Gion. The only sound was the bus engine ticking over. The driver looked at Gion. He raised a trembling hand to point a finger at the door. Gion looked out the window to see the bus was at his stop.

‘G-ah oh, sorry,’ Gion bowed low and kept the pose for a little too long before slowly standing upright, his hands held before his crotch, hoping that would hide the evident protuberance in his pants.

He feigned calmness, walking nonchalantly towards the doors. They opened with a silence-shattering clatter. ‘Thankyouverymuch,’ Gion blurted out and bolted for his home.

\---

He burst through his front door, kicked off his shoes, and clattered into his brother. ‘Whoa. Slow down, short stuff.’

Gion growled but didn’t slow. His brother’s arm reached towards him, ‘Hey, what’s this?’ Gion turned to see his sibling had nabbed the underwear from his pocket. ‘Got yourself a girlfriend?’ he teased, and held the pink fabric between his hands, ‘Er... she’s pretty... big.’

Gion rushed into his brother in a rough imitation of a tackle. They both fell to the floor, the briefs landing on the elder one’s face. Gion grabbed them and bolted for his bedroom. His brother rubbed his nose, ‘and stinky too.’

Gion slammed his door shut, his boner throbbing painfully. He leaped for his bed, discarding what clothes he could before landing on his quilt with pants around his ankles, half his shirt buttons undone and his gakuran jacket hanging off one arm. Gion could finally relieve the tension that had been intensifying since all the way back at the Jinko clubhouse.

He pulled down his red boxers to mid-thigh, his thick cock springing out like a launching catapult. When he grabbed onto his shaft, his whole body shook in relief, the other hand scrunching Sekizan’s briefs tightly.

Gion began to fap vigorously, the ample foreskin easing back and forth over his head only occasionally revealed the tip of the glans hiding beneath the soft, pink folds.

He moved his other hand to his face, stifling a moan by placing Sekizan’s briefs over his nose and mouth. The intoxicating smell of sweat when Gion inhaled brought an image to his mind: the captain speaking into his ear, so close and low that Gion had felt encased in the very being of Sekizan.

Then the words he'd said percolated into Gion’s consciousness, starting as a familiar tickle on his neck. ‘Breathe in; stomach in... slowly.’ And Gion found himself automatically following the instructions. The full lungful of Sekizan’s scent that he took in imbued Gion with the sense of being enveloped in the captain’s arms as he sank into his bed. He remembered what had happened next, Sekizan moving his hand out in front of Gion’s abs and telling him to touch it; at the time Gion had been so overcome by Sekizan’s masculinity that he imagined he could have reached the hand with his own growing manhood.

Gion tried to push the thought away with a long breath out, realizing he was following Sekizan’s directions. Along with his breathing he slowed his stroke-rate, loosening his grip when he eased his hand back and firming up when moving towards the head.

Leaving Sekizan’s briefs resting on his nose, Gion brought his hand down to take off the remainder of his own clothes, undoing his shirt buttons and slipping it off with his jacket before pulling his boxers down along with his pants to kick off.

With them free, he spread his legs over the edges of his bed and returned his hand to hold Sekizan’s underwear tight to his face.

Gion took another long breath, his rising ribs pushing his chest out in a simulacrum of Sekizan’s when he’d stood in front of Gion, puffing out his pecs in a peacock display as if inviting Gion to bury his face in them like he accidentally had after trying to stand when Sekizan first entered the clubhouse, when Gion’s cheek brushed against the pillowy muscles, rested there for a moment in a warm embrace, heat escaping from Sekizan’s shoulders in billows of steam, rivulets of sweat running down his sinewy neck and pooling at the top of his breastbone before continuing their paths beneath Sekizan’s shirt which he’d later used to mop away the sweat from his glistening torso, pushing the top down his trunk in a similar motion to that in which he’d pushed Gion’s head down to sit, in a fashion not unlike a man easing a lover into kneeling to perform fellatio, down past the nipples, over the chiseled abs, the navel, following the happy trail where Sekizan moves his hand to the back of Gion’s head and pulls him closer, bringing his lips to the flaccid shaft, Gion licks along the vein up to the base – tickling his nose in pubic hair – then plays his tongue back down the length, licking around the head and opening his mouth to take in Sekizan’s whole dick which he can feel expanding and uncurling on his tongue, pushing against his teeth as it engorges and forces Gion to ease it out again where he can view the erection in its full glory from testes to tip, the always-exposed glans shining seductively, irresistible to Gion who wraps his lips around the purple skin and gently pushes his tongue against the urethra, wiggling side to side before sliding down the frenulum, tracing the edge of the head, and curling back along the top, spreading his saliva over the glans and mixing the fluid with Sekizan's pre-cum when his tongue reaches the tip again, from where he slides his tongue down the shaft and takes the cock deeper into his mouth, he plays his lips along the length and feels the raised skin of circumcision scarring, he's incapable of stopping his tongue from exploring, and – reflexively licking the briefs on his face – Gion remembered how Sekizan had used the underwear to hide that part of his body, red-faced and shrinking with embarrassment at Gion's interest, and how it hadn't been long before the dick was hidden from his view when Sekizan pulled his fresh briefs up, lifting them over its hindrance, Gion only able to glimpse the virile bulge settling into the cotton, a sight equally as impressive as the rear view where the pink material hugged tight to the captain's pert ass when Sekizan - preparing to change out of his underwear - had his back to Gion, giving him a vantage on the sculpted muscles, chunky trapezoids curving around the shoulder blades, drawing the eye down perfectly symmetrical peaks hugging against the central channel of his shapely spine leading Gion's gaze past Apollo’s dimples to that butt, that hot, beautiful hotness of a hot butt, that butt that was pushed towards Gion's face when naked, cheeks spreading invitingly, that drop of sweat trailing down Sekizan's back, raising goose pimples as it slid down his crack and into his butthole which puckered enticingly, irresistible to Gion who places a hand lightly upon Sekizan's buttock – causing the captain to jolt in pleasant surprise – and squeezes the firm flesh, sliding his forefinger down the sweat-drop's trail and slipping it into the rectum, easing the sphincter open and causing Sekizan to huff breathily as he lowers himself to his knees, his ringpiece spreading further in this position, remaining open as Gion glides his finger out and grabs onto both cheeks to pull himself up, sliding his tongue along Sekizan's perineum, dancing the tip up his crack, playfully teasing the edges of his hole, and licking up the rest of the way until he's in a kneeling position above Sekizan, letting his cock rest in the valley between the captain's buttocks, rocking gently backwards and forwards, skin to skin with the older player submissive to his underclassman, sucking in air through his teeth as Gion moves his own ass back, lets the tip of his cock slide against Sekizan's anus and says, 'just breathe,' before slowly pushing his wide girth into the captain's tight hole, lubricated with sweat, gripping, contracting against Gion's cock as he squeezes inside, from where there’s a sudden release of pressure from passing his head through the sphincter, stretching to accommodate more of him, relaxing as it swallows Gion’s shaft down to the base, so he pulls gently back out, teases his glans against Sekizan’s rim before thrusting forwards, repeats, building in speed with each thrust until he reaches a steady rhythm, the in-and-out all he can feel, the sweaty steam rising off Sekizan’s back all he can smell, his panting breath mingling with the other’s gasps in staccato unison, their bodies pushing against each other in opposed synchronicity, increasing in intensity, breath shortening, heat rising, veins popping, muscles quivering, Gion shivers in pleasure and pulls out of Sekizan, a trail of cum escaping with the dick and dribbling down his taint as a larger load explodes from Gion’s cock in three thick spurts, coating Sekizan’s ass in shiny white liquid.

When Gion ejaculated, the release caused his abs to spasm, forcing him to sit up abruptly in his bed. The pink underwear slipped from his face and fell onto his dick, three thick spurts of cum coating Sekizan’s briefs in shiny white liquid.

Gion lay back on his pillow and squeezed the last drops into the underwear. He stroked his softening cock while regaining his breath, smelling the chlorine-like scent mixing with his sweat and Sekizan’s musk, images of the captain still appearing in his mind.

He brought the briefs to his face, looking at the wet crystallizing mess he’d made in his upperclassman’s property. It didn’t look like he’d be able to give them back to Sekizan tomorrow. In fact, Sekizan might not be seeing them again for some time yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Also illustrated on [my tumblr](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/164407481648/bootyelectric-now-available-on-my-patreon-gion)  
> 


End file.
